Wes Hughes
Wesley Roger Hughes (December 21st, 1985) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Giles Hughes and Belinda Hughes. Growing up, he was expected to be a Doctor just like his father. He took his studies very seriously. He graduated as Valedictorian of the class of 2003. He then started to college, and eventually medical school. He and Chrissy Mason started dating in 2001. He was always a nervous boy, afraid to say much to anyone. Wes's mother died in 2007 of what he believed to be a heart attack. During the Angels of Death Murders, Wes was a suspect as was his girlfriend. He was a suspect because his father was The Legend. It was then that he learned his father killed his mother. Wes met DC Fitzgerald on a rickety bridge along with Chrissy. DC tried to kill Chrissy, but Wes stood in the way. It was the bravest thing he had ever done in his life. DC threw Wes off the bridge shortly before dying. This cleared Wes of being a suspect. Wes's father was killed by Alena Rubini. Wes felt that she did the right thing. Shortly after the murders, Wes proposed to Chrissy, and she said yes. He discovered his half-sister, Annette Radcliff living in Passion Point Florida shortly after the murders. He invited his half-sister to come and stay with him over the summer. Wes also did Doctors Without Borders to try to cancel out some of the bad karma that his dad may have rubbed off on him. =Childhood= Growing up, Wes and his father weren't very close. His father was always away on Doctor's business, though he'd learn later that his father was often working with Atrum Ordos as The Legend. Wes had no idea his father was capable of such horrible things. Wes was a bright young man, but a bit shy. Most people didn't like him. He had a strong English Accent, that he developed from traveling to England over the summers. =High School= Wes started High School in 1999. He was part of the class of 2003. He graduated as valedictorian. In 2001 he began dating Chrissy Mason. Most people felt Chrissy was out of his league. But the two were happy together. Chrissy lost her mother, and Wes helped her get through it. Even Wes felt that Chrissy was too good for him. Only Chrissy didn't. =College= In 2003, Wes started college. He and Chrissy continued dating. In 2007 he started Med School. In that same year, his mother died of what he thought was a heart attack. He and his father grew more distant during this time, though Wes had no idea it was beacuse his father killed his mother. =Angels of Death Murders= In 2010, Wes was a suspect in the Angels of Death murders. He was named such because his father was The Legend, the true target of the murders. Wes had no idea why he was a suspect. He was close to graduating med school. Towards the end of the investigation he met with DC Fitzgerald on a rickety bridge. There he learned his father was The Legend, and had killed his mother. Wes begged for Chrissy's life, and stepped in the way when DC went to kill her. Wes was thrown off the bridge in the ensuing fight. =Later Life= Wes and Chrissy eventually got married. They have three kids of their own, Carson Hughes, Cassie Hughes and Christopher Hughes. Wes also finds his half-sister, Anette, and invites her to come and visit anytime she wants. Wes graduates from Med School, and then does a summer of Doctors Without Borders in an attempt at making up for not realizing what his father was. =Quotes= "You can't have her!" - to Gray Angel who wanted to kill Chrissy "Unfortunately, we have nowhere for MedEvac to land. The nearest doctor is too far away for us to bring anybody in." - on Saving Alice Dae "She was a nurse. Very nice woman, my mum. Hard to talk about her though. Makes me feel... nostalgic?" - on his mother "Oh yes, Crissy has talked about her before. She's one of them... serial killers isn't she?" "Oh pretty often I guess. She says one day she'll catch the Zodiac killer. I almost believe her, you know?" - on Chrissy and Serial Killers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX3 Suspects Category:Doctors Category:MISTX0